The Death of You and Me
by x.R4iiN80WZ.x
Summary: The Doctor returns when Amy is 19 not 21, and whisks her away. Amy's future is changed dramatically and unknown to her, so does her bright eyed best friend's, Rory Williams. Rory/OC, Amy/11, slight Rory/Amy and slight hint at 10/Rose/11


**Title: Death of Me and You Rating: T; For swearing and occasional sex references Summary; The Doctor returns when Amy is 19 not 21, and whisks her away. Amy's future is changed dramatically and unknown to her, so does her bright eyed best friend's, Rory Williams.**  
><strong>Author Note; I came up with this while reading another return at 17 story line thingy. But anyway, I love Rory and he never seems to be mentioned in any of the other versions of this story, so yeah. It is RoryOC, Amy/11 and a tad bit of Rory/Amy. Now obviously there will be no River/11 because the likelihood of her existing when her parents never got together is a million to one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:**  
><strong>Pairings: RoryOC, Amy/11, Slight Rory/Amy and slight hints at 10/Rose/11.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Victoria (:<strong>

**o/o\o/o\o**

**PREFACE - Saturday 11th of July 2008, the day of Amelia Pond's mysterious disappearance.**

When Amelia Pond disappears, Rory Williams immediately knows where she is. Years of playing games and telling stories with the fierce red-head had granted him that. He knew that her mysterious 'Raggedy Doctor' had reappeared and whisked her away. Gone. Forever. Rory can't stop that sense of loss when she disappeared, as if a unknown future is pulled out from underneath his sneaker-clad feet. Loss, not just of Amelia Pond, but of that future.

Of course, he was aware of the fact that they had really never been anything more than friends. They had kissed only twice, even though Rory wished it was more. The first time they kissed, it was a childish dare, made by some random classmate. They were only 11. They hadn't really kissed, it was more like a peck on the lips, but that didn't stop the rush of feelings that rushed through Rory's small body. His fierce red-headed best friend could never resist a good dare. Once, she had even climbed to the roof of her house and did the macarena, just to fit in. The mad Amelia Pond who spent her whole life waiting for a Raggedy Doctor and the only thing to fill his place was tiny, small, nerdy Rory Williams.

* * *

><p>The second time, they were 15. They were sitting on her bed doing their history homework. Amy never liked History, 'it bored her.' as she would often remark. She preferred Science and learning about space. 'Imagine what it must be like Rory, All the amazing colours and planets. All the amazing people. Many there are some even like him.' Her eyes always filled with wonder and awe when she spoke of the unknown beauty beyond the little green planet. The homework was on Ancient Rome, something that always held Rory's attention, and surprisingly, Amy's too.<p>

She had her history book open on a chapter about Julius Ceaser, her long red hair held back in a messy bun, some red strands falling loose and onto the open history book. Her green eyes were sparkling in interest and her eyebrows furrowed when she came across something she didn't quite understand. She was biting the end of her yellow pencil and her nose crinkled in concentration when she was focusing on something. Across from her sat Rory Williams who was just beginning to get his growth spurt. He had began to think that it would never come and he would be stuck the measly height of 5 foot 4 forever. Amy towered over him at a tall height of 5 foot 8. He had his history pulled up in his lap, open on the page on Centurions. They had always interested him, he didn't know why. He felt that sometime, somewhere, he was going to need this information. _Alot._

He brought his pen down to the paper of his history book and underlined the last paragraph, a familiar feeling washing over him when he read the words._ Some people say that over the past 2,000 years that there has been signs of a man, clad in Centurion battle armor, dragging a a massive stone box away from danger. They call him 'The Last Centurion'. Of course, this is obviously just a legend. Another example of the Romans influence on our culture._

Amy had looked up now and she grabbed a piece of balled up paper and threw it at Rory. Rory looked up in surprise at the little paper ball, before turning to star at his bright eyed best friend. Amy smiled, 'Finally Stupid Face, I've been trying to catch your attention for the past 2 minutes.' She closed her history book before throwing it onto the carpeted floor. She patted the place beside her that the history book had previously occupied. 'I'm bored.' She stated when he got up to join her.

'Really?' Rory squeaked. She nodded seriously before sighing and turning her head towards the faint scar that was once a crack in her wall. He knew the story about the crack in her wall by heart now. About her mysterious Raggedy Doctor. He never doubted anything Amy ever said, because the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke about him, or the way her smile faded into a sad frown when she got to the part about him never coming back. 'Do you ever wonder if he's ever coming back?' Rory asked absent-mindedly.

Amy had gotten up and had ran her long, dainty fingers along the faint crack. When Rory's question was posed, Amy's fingers stopped abruptly, hovering over the crack. She turned her head to look at Rory, never moving her fingers. Her eyes widened in betrayal, angel and pain. 'Of course he is,' she said, her voice angry. 'Why the hell would you think he would just _abandon_ me?' Rory's blue eyes widened in realisation of what he just said. He stood up, too fast that he began to get dizzy but he ignored it. He stared at the taller angry red-head across the room with her fingers still hovering over the crack.

'Amy,' he began, he tried to speak without sounding like a chipmunk on helium. 'Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just, I was just wondering if he accidentally tried to come back when you were 9, but you know, accidentally came back later?' He said it more like a question and waited for the punch she was about to throw to hit him.

She didn't sock him, surprisingly enough, instead she looked at him, her green orbs for eyes full with tears. 'I know what you meant Rory. But what you just said, it made me think of what I think I actually know.' She stopped to take a deep breath and furiously wipe away her unshed tears, ' That he really did _abandon me_.' Her voice wavered and her eyes try to shed some more tears. Seeing her like this, the strong, independent, brave, heartless, fun, beautiful Amelia Pond, seeing her cry, made Rory want to sock this 'Raggedy Doctor.'

However, Rory took the longest strides his legs could and wrapped his arms around the weeping angel who was now sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of her room. She didn't sob or cry or weep, instead she just spoke, tears just rolling. She spoke about anything and everything, shoes, skipping ropes, hospitals, Romans, the Universe.

After awhile, the tears stopped rolling and Rory let go of the Scot. She smiled at him, a grateful but yet sad smile. Her Scottish accent shone through when she spoke next, 'Thank you Rory.' He smiled a goofy smile at the beautiful Scot. Still, even after the 9 years he had known her, she was still by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

'No problem.' He smiled his goofy smile and watched as she smiled that beautiful smile back. 'No, Rory. Thank you. For everything. For believing me when no one else would, for being the best friend ever, for sticking up for me, for letting James Carter sock you when you defended me. Thank you Rory.' She smiled at him and got up and hugged the smaller boy. Rory had never felt so proud. He was glad he let James Carter punch him now. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Amy kissed him.

Again, that rush of feelings that he had felt when he was 11 came rushing back. Rushing for his head to the tip of his toes. It felt amazing and it made him feel great. He pulled away and smiled at her. 'Right,' he said awkwardly. 'I got to go study for this History test tomorrow.' Amy nodded seriously and grabbed his History book off of the floor beside her Converse clad feet and handed it to him. 'Ok. See you tomorrow.' She called as he rushed out of the house knowing right then, he was absolutely smitten with Amelia Jessica Pond.

* * *

><p>And, Rory never stopped loving her. Even when the Doctor returned saved the world with her, left again and came back 5 minutes later to whisk her away again.<p>

Rory had always thought that one day Amy would love him back too. But now that she left with the Doctor without a thought for him, that feeling was replaced by the loss of a future he never had. A loneliness in his heart and an ache for a non-existent future.

But a new future would soon carve a path for the young medical student. A path that would bring him love, friendship and even the return of Amelia Jessica Pond.

**o/o\o/o\o**

**Authors Note: I know this currently seems like an one-shot, but next chapter will feature my OC, Victoria Hunter. And don't worry, Victoria isn't perfect, she has a dusty past and a connection to everyone's favourite American (;**

**Review and receive a TARDIS shaped cookie (;**

**Thanks, Ellie x**


End file.
